§ When Snow Melts §
by Lang-Fa
Summary: When a man with an icy heart surrounded with snow is warmed by a childhood friend.. but the problem is she won't come back into his arms. What is really true love? sxs
1. Chapter 1

a/n: yes! A new story! Iwas really bored.. and this just popped out of my head while reading cousin's story.

When Snow Melts 

Summary: When a man with an icy heart surrounded with snow is warmed by a childhood friend.. but the problem is she won't come back into his arms. What is really true love? sxs

* * *

_(a/n: Sakura starts with her dairy entry)_

_When I was just a little girl.. about the age of seven I met a boy, his name was Syaoran. _

_He was really nice and kind but spoiled in a way.. we have nothing in common, but either way I liked him. _

_He was six years older than me, he was Chinese, he wasn't born in Japan, he's rich, he's different from me. _

_And those were some of the things he pointed out... he didn't liked me, he didn't even care to look me! _

_He always tried avoiding me, but I didn't understand him.. he was too mature? For me. _

_And one day he stopped seeing me.. and I don't know why or where he was. It was perhaps after the day I had told him.. how I really cared for him.. And so.. 14 years passed.. and we never saw each other.. _

_And after he never return, I found out he left Japan. _

_I asked myself why'd he left? Was it because of me that he left? _

_Did he hated me **that** much? When he left.. he also left something.. his smile, his memories, he left himself, he left, my heart. _

_To this day, I live alone, stand alone, and for now.. I remain a empty shell that no one speaks of. I hid my true feelings from all this ciaos..

* * *

_

A 20 year old Sakura wore a leather jacket under her pink flowered blouse, her hair softly combed. Her right hand carrying a red small basket in the Asian grocery store.

She sighed and reached out her right hand into one of the shelves from above.

Her hand snaked around for a bag of chocolate candy, she lifted it up in the air and tired to tip toe to find anymore bags of chocolate candy.

She saw that there was no more.

She sighed and finally gave up and tucked it in her basket, walking up to the cash register she smiled sheepishly at the blonde haired lady with brown eyes.

"Is everything alright Sakura?" the cash register asked sensing Sakura smiling at her.

Sakura took out her purse and smiled "Yeah, just tired from work today." Sakura worked as a sectary for Eriol, Tomoyo's husband (a/n: ahaha yeah their married.. all my stories have them married!). "has Eriol been making you watch the twins?" the cashier asked.

Sakura began to laugh "yeah." Tomoyo and Eriol had twins, a girl and a boy their only five year old and there driving her crazy!

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Sherry asked. Sakura took out fifteen dollars and handed to Sherry.

"Nothing, just rest." Sherry raised a brow "But isn't Tomoyo having that Model s-" Sakura's eyes popped open "No! No! Leave my happy Saturday alone!" she quickly grab her bag of candy and ran out the store.

Sakura gazed up night sky and spotted snow flakes fluttering down on the cement floor.

She gasp "It's snowing!" she smiled and then quickly took out her pink mittens from her leather jacket.

Running through happily and making her way home she smiled. Making her way through a corner she took out a chocolate figure.

Smiled and sweetly put it in her mouth. She ran through the streets and turned another corner, she stopped in her tracks and when she notice the lights of the park.

The bench facing the icy lake.. "Tokyo Park?" she notice the shadow sitting on the bench.

She stopped and started walking towards the shadow figure, it's face covered in it's hands.

Sakura chewed silently on the chocolate, she walk silently trying to figure out it's face.

The snow silently fluttered upon it's soft hair, Sakura looked sacredly at the shadow, her eyes almost in tears, ".. S- Syaoran?" she whispered.

It's head shot up and stared it's amber eyes in Sakura's green jade orbs.

She saw the questioned face upon the shadow that was sitting on the bench "S- sa.. ku.. r?." he silently said "Your.." the man silently continued.

Sakura' s eyes watered and the tear went down her cheeks "Syaoran?" she said again and then she dropped her bag of chocolate and started running towards her home.

* * *

_That night I wasn't sure who ever it was.. but that face, that voice, and that name haunted me. I don't think it was really him, after all these years.. why would he come back to Japan? After.. so many years... why and what for?_

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

a/n: So what do you think? Nice, bad? tell me and review! Review!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Yes I updated this story! Are you happie? Lately I've been updating my stories since I've been bored and have nothing to do. I told my mom that we could go shopping for my school clothes but. .she said we'll do it later. Okay! Here's chapter 2.. I really am thinking of something else... And you guys are gonna HATE me.. (or Syao-kun). Read and Review!

When Snow Melts

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - -

_Last night when I came home.. I was.. I don't know what to say but scared. _

_When I came home late at night I re-read all of my dairy entries. _

_I don't know what's wrong with me for thinking that maybe it's really him. _

_But I asked the question: What if it is Syaoran? _

_The boy that stood you up, the boy who never said that he cared for you? _

_Right now, I'm more confuse then ever. _

_But I just hope I don't get to see him again.. _

_- - - - - - - - _

The door to Sakura's apartment swung open with a 'Bam', revealing a chirping Tomoyo.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" she yelled before going through Sakura's door and banging through the walls.

There she was, the honey brown haired girl that was sleeping backwards in her pink bed, her hair tangled around her neck, her green eyes closed, her snoring made her sound like a cow.

Tomoyo giggle, when she startled walking towards Sakura she notice her dairy "She still has this thing?" closing it and putting it on Sakura' desk.

She took a deep breath and screamed "Sakura!" She saw the angel sleeping, she hasn't woken up yet.

Frowning Tomoyo got up and started to whisper a tune and then remember that Sakura had a stereo somewhere.

She smiled evilly and took out a CD she had in her purse and click the 'play' stitch and then turning the switch on 'louder' she startled giggling.

When Sakura wasn't waking up Tomoyo turned on it louder, when her phone rang Tomoyo dung in her purse and took out her lavender colored phone "Hello?" the voice made Tomoyo's glee go crazy "Hey Hun."

Smiling excitedly she asked "What is it honey?" Knowing who it was.

The voice replied "Can the gang come along?" Tomoyo thought for a second "Sure. They can also have backstage passes." Eriol smiled and said "Thanks, when they heard about the show.. the guys begged me to give them backstage passes and everything." he rolled his eyes.

Tomoyo chuckled "And I bet Kai really wanted to see our little Sakura, eh?" Eriol frown "Yeah. I don't know why that dude keeps following us." he said "Oh well, Eri never mind him we need to get ready." Eiol said "Oh, Tomo before we hang up I have a cousin who's dieing to see the model show. You okay if he comes along?" Tomoyo thought for a second, "Say, Eri.. How does your cousin look, and act?" Eriol snored "He acts.. mean to others, and hates everybody, he looks kinda.. ho-- T- Tomoyo!"

Quickly realizing what she was doing. "Not _that_ again!" She laughed and then said "Okay, Okay, he can go. I was thinking that maybe..." "No maybe's honey. You've gone enough!" "Okay Eri, see you guys later. Have to wake up the angel." they hung up and Tomoyo turned the volume louder than it was before. It was now ten o' clock. The purple eyed 21 year old sighed and then went walked towards Sakura's bathroom, and when she came back she had a bucket of cold water with little cube ice.

She threw the water onto Sakura as she bolted up in her bed "T-Tomoyo?" she said turning her head towards the hyper Tomoyo.

"Sakura, doing the old fashion way sure is boring." she sighed and then walk towards the freezing wet Sakura, she dragged her towards the bathroom "Sakura hurry up, no time to change."

Confuse Sakura opened her mouth "F- For what?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes "Duh Sakura, for the Fashion show!" Sakura complained "B- but I don't wanna go!" she pushed Sakura into the bathroom and threw her a bunch of clothes she had made earlier.

"Put those on Sakura." After a few minutes Sakura came out with a red blouse and blue jeans.

She grabbed her leather jacket from Tomoyo, and they both began going outside to ride in her car (a/n: like I said before in my other stories.. I'm not a car person so don't expect me to call on fancy car names lol) Japan has been buried in white snow all over town, the cold breezy winter sky brought chilled to the emerald eyed girl as she and her best friend got out of the car.

They ran towards the out stage and saw the people in different winter outfits.. "Thank god where not late!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo "Why am I doing here? I'm not gonna model this show again am I?" Tomoyo nodded making Sakura sighed.

"Tomoyo you owe me a favor." Tomoyo smiled as if she wasn't paying much attention but to her outfits that other models were wearing "Whatever you say my dear friend." Sakura walk to the dressing room and saw Meilin and Naoko together trying out on their outfits hopping that it would go well with what they have on.

Putting on makeup, and ribbons, and different kind of ear rings.

"Sakura your here!" Meilin the ruby eyed 21 year old said embracing her.

"Thank god." she took out a emerald laced gown "Here, try this on!" pulling it to Sakura she nodded and took her minutes on.

When the dresses, and everything was set the lights flashed on the stage and the audiences sat in chairs and watched as the first two girls came on the catwalk.

The music began with a loud beat and the women began walking in high fashion.

In the corner of the audiences was the boys, Eriol the blue haired husband of Tomoyo and the two five year old twins that sat on his laps, beside Eriol was Ryu, the crimson eyed guy with jet black spiky hair aka Meilin's boyfriend, beside him was Kai the dirty haired blonde and ocean blue eyes the wanna-be boyfriend of Sakura.

And all... the way in the other side was Syaoran, the cousin of Eriol his chocolate bangs and amber orbs that brought girls to her feet.

Eriol took the twins hands and sat beside Syaoran.

"No need to thank me Syaoran, but you at least stop begging me for stuff." Syaoran's eyes popped to one side and he glared deeply into Eriol "Beg? Eriol, remember I don't beg." The twins tugged on Syaoran's sleeve.

The purpled haired girl with azure eyes glared at Syaoran "Hey Uncle Syao-chan, are you going to stay with us when where goign to the winter festival?" Syaoran snorted and ignore her and keeping his eyes on the girls.

"Eriol, you dragged me here so don't try to impress your wife. Your making a fool out of yourself." he said making Eriol chuckled.

Elin, the boy twin glared at Syaoran and tugged at Syaoran "Hey Uncle Syao-chan! Don't ignore my sister!" he said throwing candy wrappers to Syaoran.

Syaoran turn his face at the twins "Elin and Eran shut up." he said dully and turn back to the girls up in the stage.

"Daddy, Syao-chan is ignoring us again!" Elin cried, making Eriol chuckled.

When all of a sudden the lights blackout.

The crowed startled complaining 'what is going on?' they asked. Syaoran stayed silent, his arms folded together knowing this was part of the show.

She heard a feminine yawn on the catwalk, making the neon light flash to the beat of the music, swinging her hips as if she was dancing wildly.

She walk towards the end of the stage, her dress lacy with green ribbons dangled down her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, and yawn... when she tried turning to head back to the stage she her sandals had gotten tied on the ribbon, closing her eyes she began to fall.

Syaoran bolted up and pulled out his arms to Sakura and caught her silently, everybody was silent.

When she opened her eyes again she remain focus on her vision and saw amber orbs staring at her.

She bolted up away from his strong arms and began to run away to find Meilin and Naoko.

Syaoran sat back in his chair and watch the models come back to regain the tension.

- - - - - - - -

Sakura ran back to the stage and went to the dressing room, quickly trying to take off her ribbons that caused her to fall.

Sitting down on a chair and burying her hands in her face.

Tomoyo came in knocking the door open and came to Sakura's side "Sakura are you alright?" Sakura wiped the tears off of her cheek and looked at Tomoyo "I.. I'm alright."

She was froze.. what was Syaoran doing here?

"Tomoyo.. I wanna go home." she said. Tomoyo looked at her then said "I can't take you home right.. I have to help close the show down.." Her eyes red, "I want to go home." She made herself embarrassed.. especially in front of him.. she wanted to show him that she had change.. show him that she's more than a little girl.

"Right after we clean up Sakura. I wish I can take you home as quickly as possible.. but I can't." Tomoyo got up and startled taking a napkin out of her pocket and gave it to Sakura.

She wiped it off with the clothe and said "I'll wait." she said and Tomoyo nodded and headed out to clean up.

Sakura waited and when the door opened she saw Meilin and the girls, "Sakura.. what happened?" Meilin asked bending over the door way hoping to see Sakura turn her way without tears.

"I- I saw him." she shuttered opened. Meilin and Naoko looked at each other and asked Sakura "You saw who?" Sakura looked at them her eyes filled up in tears, her emerald eyes glistened as the light in her eyes only danced "I saw.. h-him." she chocked up "Why is he here?" she shook their head.

"Saw who Sakura?" Sakura glared at them "I saw .. I saw Sya-" she stopped and her eyes widen when the boys came in she saw the amber eyed guy.

Tomoyo came up to her and said "Okay Sakura I'm ready to go.. but can you wait a second? I want you to meet Eriol's cousin." She got out of the way and showed a glaring Syaoran.

Sakura's mouth opened widely, "I.. I gotta go.." she mumbled and started to run towards the excit. "Sakura!" Meililn yelled.

Sakura ran towards Tomoyo's car and remember that she had the key.

She started walking towards her home that was not far away.

She couldn't understand why she keeps crying.. why she sees him everywhere.

His chocolate thick bangs, and his amber orbs, toned body.. the way he glares, talk, the way he moves.

Everything he does and everything he did in the past.. everything hurted her..

Before she could turn a corner she felted a hand that grabbed her wrist and he softly and said "Sakura.." that voice made her froze..

_And again.. I saw him today.. I wanted to know why he was here, why every time I see him. I wanted to know what he was here for. Perhaps I didn't know everything.. but all I did know was that Syaoran was gonna pay.._

_**TBC...**_

a/n: Yay! Chapter 2 up! Please reviewed you guys. And if you guys still didn't understand the facts and from when Sakura was little I'll retell it in the story later on. So what is Syaoran here for+evil grin+ Find out what Syaoran wants in the next chappie.. but he's not gonna spill everything will he? lol Please rate me if you want.

R&R


End file.
